Hilo:X2-Alpha/@comment-27829925-20160529153815
Base Hammer of God, ubicación desconocida, 7:00 am -Atención todo el personal de seguridad dirigirse a la estación de combate más cercana, esto no es un simulacro, todo el personal de seguridad dirigirse a la estación de combate más cercana, repito, esto no es un simulacro, todo el personal di...... No puede ser, no alcanza a empezar el día y ya tengo cosas que hacer, pensó el Coronel Zoen, mientras se lavaba la cara, se coloca su uniforme, abre la puerta de su habitación y se encamina hacia la estación de combate más cercana. -Aquí el Coronel Zoen, que sucede. -Señor, una emergencia Clase 5 en el Nivel 40. -¿Que la causo? -No lo sé señor. -Maldición, cancele la alerta, que todos los equipos desistan de bajar al Nivel 40. -¿Que hay en el Nivel 40?, ¿Señor? -Limítese a obedecer soldado. El Coronel, no puede ocultar su preocupación, se dirige a la sala de mando. -Señor, tenemos otro problema. -Que sucede soldado. -Danet libero a los supremos. -Maldición, inicien proyecto Alfabeto Griego. -Muy bien señor. Base Hammer of God, Nivel 10, 7:15am. -Atención todo el personal ligado al proyecto Alfabeto Griego, favor de presentarse al laboratorio del Dr. Natha lo más rápido posible, repito, todo el personal ligado al Proyecto Alfabeto Griego favor de presentarse al laboratorio del Dr. Natha, repito, todo el perso… No puede ser es mi turno de actuar, pensó, Moul debo ir a al laboratorio de Natha lo más rápido posible, sale de su habitación corriendo hacia unas puertas corredizas de vidrio, el Dr. Natha lo espera del otro lado. -Al fin llegas X2 no ha dejado de preguntar por ti. -Lo siento, estaba ocupado. -Tienes suerte de que tu hijo haya sido un candidato perfecto para el Proyecto Alfabeto Griego, y sabiendo lo que eso significa ¿haces que se preocupe por ti? -No puedo estar siempre con el tengo cosas que hacer. -Bueno, ve a verlo, está impaciente, el coronel inicio Alfabeto Griego. Moul se dirige hacia un pasillo, las puertas están marcadas con una X grande seguida de un número, se detiene en la puerta X2, se pone firme y golpea la puerta. -¿Quién es? -Alpha, digo X2, soy yo Moul. Del otro lado se pueden oír unos pasos acercándose, se detienen, la puerta comienza a abrirse. -Hola Papa, te extrañe. -Lo se Alpha, mi muchacho, lose, me dijeron que querías verme. -Es que el Coronel Zoen activo el Alfabeto Griego, estoy nervioso padre. -Tranquilo, no hay necesidad de ponerse así, será como un paseo en el parque. -¿Enserio? -Si Alpha, te lo prometo. -Ya es tiempo X2, vamos a prepararte para el Alfabeto Griego. Dijo el Dr. Natha del otro lado de la puerta -Vamos muchacho. Dijo en tono nostálgico Moul, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Alpha, fueron hacia el laboratorio, una armadura de acero con las letras X2 esperaba en el centro, Alpha no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba emocionado. -Preciosa ¿No? Pregunto el Coronel Zoen. -Mucho. Contesto Alpha, una fuerte explosión interrumpió su conversación, el laboratorio temblaba con fuerza. -¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Señor cortaron el contrapeso del ascensor. -¿Qué? -Que cortaron el contrapeso del ascensor señor. -Ya lo escuche tarado, comuníqueme con los equipos de contención. -Sí señor, aquí tiene. -¿Que pasa allá abajo? Disparo y gritos se oyen de fondo -Señor ¿qué diablos había en esos laboratorios?, una especie de humanoide flaco masacro a la mitad de los equipos de contención, y no era solo uno, los tocados por esa cosa se convertían en uno de ellos. -¿Por qué, cortaron el contrapeso, como demonios vamos a mandar refuerzos ahora? -Defendimos el ascensor todo lo que pudimos señor, esas cosas son inteligentes, nos emboscaron, trataron de subir al ascensor, Wildfire cortó el contrapeso, no sobrevivió, pero al menos esas cosas no podrán subir. El Dr. Natha prepara a X2 para colocarle su armadura, la armadura se abre, X2 entra en ella, unas gruesas agujas se entierran en su espalda. -Inicien la sincronización. -Dr. Natha, la sincronización se ha completado perfectamente. -Muy bien, X2 cierra la armadura, y camina 10 pasos hacia Moul. -Aquí voy. La armadura se selló y empezó a avanzar hacia Moul. -Funciona todo perfectamente, vamos a continuar con el resto de los sujetos. Dijo el Dr. Natha. -¿Cómo te sientes Alpha? -Excelente Padre. -Me alegro. -X2, sal de tu armadura y espera que traigamos los miembros que formaran parte de tu equipo. -Dr. Natha, proceda con los otros sujetos. -Si Coronel Zoen, de inmediato. -Muy bien traigan a X3, X4, X5, ellos son el resto del equipo de X2. Los demás científicos abrieron la puerta que comunicaba con el largo pasillo y se perdieron en él, entonces Alpha pregunto: -¿Quiénes son ellos? -Son otros sujetos que igual a ti resistieron el tratamiento y fueron alistados en el proyecto Alfabeto griego. Los científicos estaban de vuelta, ahora traían a tres sujetos con ellos, Alpha se presentó: -Hola, mi nombre es Alpha. Pero ellos no respondieron. -¿Qué les pasa? Pregunto Alpha. -Apagamos sus sentimientos, Alpha, ellos nunca te desobedecerán, nunca se revelaran, y nunca juzgaran lo que les pidas. Alpha se entristeció al escuchar esto, pero no lo demostró. -Muy bien, Alpha tu equipo ya está listo, ahora ponte tu armadura y ve con ellos a la armería, la señorita Okami los equipara con todo lo que necesiten. -Nos vemos Dr. Natha, Adiós padre te veré en un rato. -Adiós Alpha, ten cuidado. Alpha y su equipo salieron por una gran puerta de acero en dirección a la armería -Dr. Natha, prosiga con el resto de los sujetos. -Señor, X6 es muy inestable, yo sugeriría que no lo mandemos al campo de batalla. -Natha yo soy el Coronel aquí yo decido quien va al campo de batalla, ahora traiga a X6. -Muy bien Señor como usted quiera. Los científicos salieron del laboratorio y se encaminaron por el largo pasillo, se detuvieron frente a la puerta con el nombre X6 y dijeron: -X6, abre la puerta. -Jajaja, me estaba preguntando porque no venían por mí, otra cosa hasta que no digan mi nombre yo no saldré. -X6 le sugerimos que abra la puerta. -Solo tienen que decir mi nombre y abriré la puerta. -Muy bien Sonif, ¿podrías abrir la puerta? -Te falto el por favor. -Por favor Sonif ¿podrías abrir la puerta? -Ahora si. La puerta se abrió y salió Sonif -Acompáñanos, el Coronel Zoen activo el proyecto Alfabeto Griego, vamos a prepararte. -Hola Dr. Natha, como le va, tal parece que Zoen me quiere en el campo, le dije que podría estar. -Traigan la armadura. Las puertas por las que salió Alpha se abrieron, una armadura negra con bordes rojos era traída por un carro, Sonif salió corriendo dando gritos y cantando: -Tengo mi armadura, tengo mi armadura, leru, leru. -Sonif tranquilícese, antes de que cambie de opinión. Dijo molesto el Coronel Zoen, al mismo tiempo que todos se quedaban callados mirando a Sonif. La armadura se abrió, Sonif entro en ella, igual que con Alpha, unas enormes agujas se enterraron en su espalda. -Comiencen la sincronización. -Sincronización completa Dr. -Bien Sonif, como te sientes. -Etselente Doc. -Muy bien, espera aquí hasta que preparemos los demás miembros de tu equipo. Base Hammer of God, Armería Nivel 10, 7:50 am Alpha llego a la armería -Hola, ¿la señorita Okami? -¿Quién la busca? -X6, Líder del Equipo Alpha, Alfabeto Griego. -Sígame. Llegaron a otra puerta de acero parecida a la del laboratorio -La señorita Okami está dentro, Buena Suerte. Alpha avanzo dentro de la armería junto con su equipo, avanzo distraído, por lo que no pudo notar la rayita colorada que atravesaba el suelo atravesó la rayita y casi inmediatamente una enorme carga de arena cayó sobre él. -Qué demonios. -Debe ser más atento soldado, no porque esté en un lugar seguro quiere decir que se tenga que distraer. -Supongo que tú eres Okami. -Etsacto, yo soy la bella Okami, experta en armamento. -Vengo a que me entregues el armamento para mí y mi equipo. -Sígueme. Alpha fue tras Okami hacia una habitación. -Aquí activare tus armas Alpha espera un momento por favor. -Está bien. La armadura empezó a activar el armamento. -Tu equipo y tú ya tienen el armamento en línea y activo. Para activarlo solo tienes que dirigir cualquiera de tus brazos hacia el objetivó y la armadura hará el resto, te advierto que está en modo automático, así que ten cuidado a lo que le apuntas, ¿Quieres probarla? -Si. Alpha extendió su brazo hacia un blanco, y un pequeño cañón de plasma salió de su brazo y desintegro el blanco de un disparo. -El modo manual es un poco más complicado, pero tú puedes controlar cuando disparar. -Activa el modo manual Okami. -Muy bien Alpha, ya está hecho, para disparar has como si tuvieras el gatillo de un arma en el dedo índice. Una fuerte explosión sacudió la base. -Maldición, Alpha podría apurarse, nosotros ya completamos los equipos, Sonif va en camino, también DeadRose. Dijo el Coronel Zoen, un poco alterado. -Sí señor. Alpha salió de la armería junto con su equipo, al salir se encontró con Sonif -Sonif, entra a que te activen el armamento. -No es necesario Alpha, Okami activo todos las armas de todas las armaduras. -Muy bien, vamos. -Escúchenme con atención Alpha, Sonif y Dead, el ascensor no funciona, así que tendrán que saltar al hueco, para amortiguar la caída tienen propulsores, úsenlos cuando estén por tocar el suelo, el equipo Alpha y el equipo Beta bajaran, el equipo Épsilon esperara aquí entendieron. -Si señor -Buena suerte. Alpha se asomó por la orilla del hueco y dijo: -Se ve muy profundo, X3 y X4 salten primero yo iré detrás. -Sí señor. Luego de unos cinco minutos de caída llegaron al Nivel 40, todavía había equipos de contención atrincherados en algunas oficinas. -Señor, ya bajamos. -Muy bien Alpha, diríjanse al laboratorio A, allí fue donde empezó todo. -Vamos. Alpha, Sonif y sus equipos empezaron a avanzar entre los restos, luego de un rato de observar el desastre llegaron al laboratorio A, las puertas estaban selladas, un charco de sangre salia por debajo de las puertas. -X5, abre la puerta, X3, X4 entraran a mi señal. X5 activa su armamento y se prepara para disparar su cañón de plasma hacia la puerta, cuando unos soldados los interrumpen. -No lo hagan, esas cosas están ahí dentro, nos costó muchos buenos hombres hacer que entren ahí. -No se preocupen, ustedes evacuen, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. Dijo Alpha, los soldados empezaron a retirarse. -Bueno X5 vuela esa puerta de una vez. Dijo Sonif un tanto impaciente. -Tranquilo, Sonif, X5 adelante. Dijo Alpha. -X7, X8, X9, estén atentos. X5 disparo, la puerta cayo, X3 y X4 avanzaron, Alpha y Sonif después, X5, X7,X8, esperaron en la puerta mientras X9 avanzaba dentro del laboratorio. -¿Qué zona es esta? Pregunto Sonif. -Aquí se almacenan las muestras, tenemos que ir a la zona de experimentación. -Demonios, ¿al menos sabemos que tienen aquí? -No Sonif, pero lo averiguaremos. Siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar a la zona de experimentos, la enorme puerta de acero estaba colgando, tenía muchas marcas, como si algo hubiera tratado de entrar. -¿Que dejaría esta puerta así? -No se Sonif, solo espero que no sea más grande que nosotros. -X9 estate atento, no quiero que algo nos tome por sorpresa. -Sí Señor. Siguieron avanzando, cuerpos desmembrados por todos lados, científicos, personal de seguridad, todos masacrados, se empezaron a escuchar golpes y gritos bestiales a lo lejos. -Activen armamento. Dijo Sonif A medida que se acercaban a los golpes se podían distinguir unas criaturas humanoides, flacas, como si sufrieran de desnutrición, un crujido los alerto de que no estaban solos, las criaturas dieron media vuelta y arremetieron contra Alpha y los demás, Sonif activo una sierra eléctrica que salió de su brazo y atravesó unos cuantos, Alpha activo sus cañones de plasma desintegrando a unos cuantos, y los demás atacaron, acabaron con las criaturas en unos pocos minutos, cuando una llamada los interrumpe: -Alpha, Sonif, -¿Que pasa Coronel? -Estoy viendo una grabación, que muestra como Danet libero a los Cinco Supremos, deben evitar que salgan, no podemos dejar que ellos sean infectados por esas cosas. -Lo haremos señor no se preocupe. -Señor acabamos con todas esas cosas. -No Alpha, esas cosas son parte de un experimento de regeneración, tardan menos de 10 minutos en regenerar el 90% de su cuerpo. -¿Señor que más hay aquí abajo que debamos saber? -Le aseguro Sonif que no querrá ver que más hay allí. -¿En qué zona están esos Supremos? -En la zona de especímenes, tengan cuidado, porque esas criaturas han entrado ahí y están infectando todo. -X5, X7, X8, vigilen la entrada, cualquier cosa que quiera salir acábenla. -Vamos a la zona de especímenes. Empezaron a avanzar de nuevo, luego de unos minutos de avance llegaron a la zona de especímenes, abrieron la puerta y contemplaron una gran batalla de criaturas peleando contra las otras criaturas, que querían infectar a las otra criaturas para que formaran parte del mismo bando de criaturas que infectan criaturas, Alpha contemplaba mientras analizaba la situación, en eso se empezó a sonar Welcome to the Jungle y Sonif ataco como un auténtico lunático, “Ya que” pensó Alpha y ataco también, los zombis desnutridos volaban por los aires, Sonif cortaba con sus sierras y Alpha desintegraba con sus cañones, había otras bestias luchando también, mientras volaban zombis por los aires Alpha vio a Danet entrar al campo de batalla, junto con otros sujetos que parecían muy jóvenes, uno era un joven de pelo negro, llevaba una gorra, su boca y nariz estaban cubiertas, Alpha centro su atención en una chica muy secsi, su pelo era naranja, tenía ojos verdes en resumen una chica muy secsi, mientras Sonif hacia acrobacias tratando de sacarse los zombis desnutridos de encima, Alpha admiraba a esa chica, (imaginen una armadura de acero color azul con bordes negros que le salen corazoncitos, y ahora imaginen una armadura roja con bordes negros detrás de esta haciendo cosas ridículas para que no lo despedacen), en eso Sonif grito: -Alpha ayúdame que me están por despedazar. -No Sonif, ahí va Danet, voy tras él. -¿Qué?, no me dejes así que me van a hacer picadillo Alpha salió detrás de Danet, dejando a Sonif solo -X9, ayúdame. Grito furioso Sonif, X9 uso sus misiles para ayudar a Sonif, una vez zafado le ordeno a X9 que lo siguiera, empezaron a correr detrás de Alpha y su equipo, Alpha alcanzo a Danet y le dijo: -Danet, detente, el Coronel me dio la orden de no dejarte escapar. -Lo siento Alpha, pero tengo que poner a estos chicos a salvo, aunque eso signifique eliminarte. Sonif llego donde se encontraba Alpha, una explosión sacudió la base y agrieto el techo del Nivel 40,